River of Golden Fire
by redbutterfly456
Summary: Two leaders with the same agenda, accomplished in different spheres. Kunzite is determined to protect his master, but when he meets the beautiful Sailor Venus he can't seem to look away. Follow the story of the two lead guardians from the past to the future, Silver Millennium to Crystal Tokyo.
1. Chapter 1

_Silver Millennium, Kunzite_

The Princess of Venus was beautiful.

_Or so they say, _Kunzite thought as he tread through the royal gardens, cursing his luck that he had gotten stuck with guard duty the moment when his prince had decided to run off, probably with the princess of the Moon. He had never seen the much rumored about beauty with his own eyes; denizens of other planets tended to keep within the boundaries of their own places (Princess Serenity being an exception), but just the name of Venus had other staring starry eyed into the distance. Kunzite scoffed as he paused to brush aside a low hanging branch.

"Blubbering fools." If they could be tricked by a woman's beauty like that, they were not true warriors. Kunzite was sure that even if he saw Princess Venus, he wouldn't be smitten. After all, he was a busy man as the leader of the Four Kings of Heaven and the king of the Middle East. He had no time to barely spare the girl a look, much less fall in love. And his wife certainly wasn't going to be chosen on the fragile basis of looks. The sound of voices drew his attention from further along the path, and he hurried along until he reached a fountain. Two members of different royal families stood together on the path in front of the fountain, admiring the bubbling water streaming from the statue at it's center.

"It's so pretty Endymion, I wish we had something like this on the moon." Princess Serenity commented, her head leaned against Prince Endymion's broad shoulders.

"I could arrange for one to be built there too." Endymion replied with a smile. Princess Serenity squealed happily and clapped her hands in delight. Kunzite cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I'd hate to ruin the happy moment, but Prince Endymion should be otherwise occupied right now." Both royals spun around at his voice, and Endymion's blue eyes widened.

"Kunzite! What are you doing here?" He looked flustered and embarrassed at the same time, unsure of what to do now that he had been caught.

"That, Highness, is what I should be asking _you_." Kunzite replied, crossing his arms, "I will be sorely failing in my duties as your head guardian if I left you this way, so I must ask you to come with me now." Before the prince could respond, there was a loud rustling from the trees on the other side of the fountain, and a tall figure burst out of the undergrowth. Angry eyes blazed with irritation, and a voice snapped out,

"Princess! You've come here again, just like I suspected!" Long golden hair whipped around the girl that stood before them, the orange and white sailor uniform dotted with loose leaves from the journey to finding the runaway princess. She was a complete mess. But Kunzite couldn't bear to tear his gaze from her, as if an invisible force had glued him to the spot.

_Why can't I look away?_

_Silver Millennium, Venus_

When Venus realized that their princess was once again AWOL, she grit her teeth in frustration and told an equally furious Mars that she would personally make sure to bring back the princess this time. Soldiers simply took too much time, and previous experience had told Venus that the princess was quite adept at running away from those sent to fetch her. Getting lost in the midst of the ridiculously enormous Terran gardens wasn't helping her mood either.

"I swear, when I get my hands on the princess…" Venus muttered as she pushed aside branches tangling in her long hair. The princess enjoyed Earth a little too much for her liking, and Venus knew all too well the rules that were supposed to keep the two kingdoms separate. The four guardians, along with the princess, had been educated on proper conduct since childhood, and as leader of the sailor guardians Venus was expected to follow them to the tee. Now, if only a certain princess would cooperate, her job would be made a lot easier.

"Oh Endymion, that would be wonderful!" Princess Serenity's voice drew Venus's attention, and she trudged forward out of the bush currently entangling her skirt into a clearing with a large fountain.

"Princess! You've come here again, just as I suspected!" She put her hands on her hips, her eyes glaring at the princess who turned around to stare at her lead guardian in shock.

"V-Venus!" Serenity put her hands up in front of her, "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh, I know EXACTLY what it looks like!" Venus snapped, "You took advantage of poor Ami-chan's kindness and snuck out during lessons again! You should have seen the look on her face when she came to report that you had played Houdini!" Princess Serenity bowed her head in shame.

"I'm sorry…I just really wanted to pay a visit."

"I said she could come." Prince Endymion intervened, putting an arm around Serenity's shoulders. Venus bit her lip and bobbed a small curtsey.

"With all due respect Prince, I understand your…kind thoughts, but our princess is quite unruly and doesn't listen to rules. If the queen finds out she's down here again, I'll have failed as a guardian." Venus didn't notice the tall man standing near Endymion until he spoke.

"It must be hard, taking care of a hyperactive princess." The voice was deep and warm, tinged with a bit of amusement as it spoke, making its way deep into Venus's heart before she even looked over for its master. Her jaw nearly dropped as she took notice of the man with long silver hair, dressed in full military wear next to Prince Endymion, matching silver eyes glinting with mirth as he watched the banter between princess and guardian.

_Who is he…?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Silver Millenium, Venus_

"Kunzite!" Prince Endymion's sharp word of reproach broke Venus from her staring, a soft blush tinting her cheeks as she realized the man was looking at her as well.

_So he is Kunzite…_

"Do forgive him Princess, he's a bit straightforward with his opinions." Endymion apologized, "Allow me to introduce you to General Kunzite. He is the leader of my generals. Kunzite, this is Princess Venus, Serenity's lead guardian." Kunzite pressed a gloved hand against his chest as he dipped Venus a respectful bow.

"Greetings, Princess Venus" His deep voice vibrated in Venus's ears, setting her heart aflame as he leaned closer to kiss her hand, his lips gently brushing the top of her fingers. Her breath caught as he reached up to pluck a leaf from her hair, his dark grey eyes sparkling faintly.

"Did you get lost in the forest pathways?" He asked, dangling the leaf lightly from gloved fingers. Venus's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red as she stammered out a response.

"W-well, I..you see, the path was dark, and the palace is quite large and well…" She trailed off, a hand covering her mouth to stop in embarrassed rambling.

_Great, now he'll think I'm a weird idiot who has no sense of direction! _A white gloved hand was suddenly extended to her, and Venus blinked as she looked up to see Kunzite offering her his hand.

"If you'd like Princess, I can show you around. That way, you won't get lost next time you come to fetch your mistress." A soft smile lit up Kunzite's stern face, and Venus looked from her princess to the general and back again.

"I'd love to, but our masters…"

"Will be fine on their own a little longer." Kunzite finished for her, "Though I do expect to find them in the exact same spot that we're leaving them, hm?" His stern grey gaze returned as he looked over at Prince Endymion, and the prince laughed nervously, nodding in agreement. Venus snuck a glance at her princess, who nodded encouragingly. Venus shot Serenity a warning look, making sure she got the message not to run off before taking Kunzite's hand.

"I would love to General."

_Silver Millennium, Kunzite_

_What am I thinking? _Kunzite chastised himself as he led Princess Venus through the garden paths, her hand still clasped securely in his. Not only had he voluntarily left his prince alone, he had offered to take the princess's lead guardian along with him!

"Um…" Princess Venus's voice made him stop, "Is something wrong General?" Kunzite paused and turned around to see her looking shyly at him, uncertain if she had done something wrong.

"No Princess, of course not." Kunzite replied as he scrambled for a proper response to the question, "It's just that I was just wondering what our masters are doing." As soon as it slipped out of his mouth, he wanted to hit himself, and would have if Venus hadn't been standing right there. _Idiot! Now you sound like a workaholic. _Not that the other generals thought otherwise, but Venus didn't need to know that. To his surprise, Venus nodded in agreement.

"I understand General, I worry about my princess as well. She's always wandering off like an airhead, and pays no attention to her studies at all. She's consistently obsessed with the Earth too, and…" Venus trailed off, her cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment as she looked away.

"Forgive me General, I have spoken too much." Kunzite chuckled and leaned over to pull her face up gently to look at him.

"No Princess, I often feel that way about my Prince as well." He paused before he continued to speak, "And please, do call me Kunzite. General feels too formal." Another beautiful blush spread across Venus's cheeks, painting her face like a pink apple and sending Kunzite's heart on fire.

"Okay…K-Kunzite." She stammered out softly, "You can call me Venus as well." Kunzite let himself smile lightly and reached out, motivated by a sudden urge to touch her long hair.

"You needn't be shy Lady Venus," He said, pressing long strands of hair to his lips, "It makes you look too cute." The words slipped from his mouth unbidden, and Kunzite turned away in embarrassment as he realized what he sounded like. She giggled softly.

"You don't have much experience with women, do you Kunzite?"

"No, I don't suppose I do." He replied reluctantly, clearing his throat. _Something is terribly wrong with me, _he thought as he led Venus on.

"The Prince purposefully made this garden vast so that one could get privacy when wished." He explained to her as they walked, "Unfortunately for you, this makes it a lot easier to get lost." Venus laughed softly behind him.

"Yes. Good thing I have you as my tour guide right?" She replied.

"I wouldn't call myself a tour guide." Kunzite answered, "I will be Venus's star instead. If you are ever lost, you can come find me." Venus's gaze lit up immediately.

"Really?" Kunzite turned around and kissed her hand gently.

"You have my word."

_Venus, Silver Millenium_

A gloved hand pushed shut the doors to Venus's chambers as she returned home, cutting off the blonde sailor mid verse in the song she was singing.

"Spill." Mars ordered, her dark eyes narrowing as she placed herself right in front of the door to bar Venus from escaping. Venus backed up from the fire sailor and promptly ran right into Jupiter, who grabbed her wrists to keep her from bolting.

"Spill what?" Venus batted her lashes innocently at her fellow sailors, a sweet smile on her face.

"About your one hundred and millionth first love." Mercury replied as she came up from behind Jupiter. Venus's jaw dropped.

"I have no such thing!" She protested, knowing full well that Mercury could see right past her.

"Please." Mars scoffed as she crossed her arms, "The last time you were like this you were trying to convince us you were deeply in love with one of the castle guards. Which, as I may remind you, was only last month."

"So who is it?" Jupiter's green eyes sparkled in delight, "Is it Princess Serenity's tutor? You mentioned he had beautiful eyes." Venus blushed in embarrassment.

_His eyes weren't as beautiful as Kunzite's._ She batted away the thought as she turned to face her fellow sailors, a mischievous grin dancing on her face.

"He's…nobody!" She blurted playfully before pushing Mars aside and hiding into the safe enclosure of her room.

"Venus that's cheating!" Mars's voice protested from outside. Venus giggled and simply locked the door behind her as she fell onto her bed. Her hand stretched up towards the soaring canopy of her bed, the soft touch of feather light lips still lingering on her fingertips. She couldn't place her finger on it, but the warmth blossoming from her chest told her that something would come from today's meeting.

_And it's going to be good!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Two months later, Kunzite, Silver Millenium_

_Long golden strands of hair danced through Kunzite's fingers as he tried to grasp onto the soft strands. A soft voice cooed through the fog, calling out to him._

"_Here Kunzite, I'm here!" Her voice seemed to rise from the shadows, tantalizing him as he ran on further._

"_Where?" He called, "Where are you?" His body yearned to hold her, yearned to touch her soft skin, to kiss those pink luscious lips and press that slender body to his chest and protect her forever. _

"_Right in front of you!" The shadows parted in front of him, and Kunzite blinked against the sudden glare of the bright sun. There his angel stood, her blue eyes shining playfully as she held out her hand to him, her hair swept around her like a ring of golden fire._

"_Come on!" She called, beckoning to him cheerfully._

"Venus!" Kunzite's eyes flew open, the book he had been reading flying off his lap as he bolted awake. Looking around his surroundings, he realized that he had been dreaming and sighed softly.

"That dream again…" He had been dreaming of Princess Venus all week, his thoughts consistently on the goddess of love and beauty. The only times he could see her was when Princess Serenity came to visit, as Princess Venus would arrive a bit later without fail to retrieve her liege. Every time she would come looking for Kunzite, and the two would talk while looking for their masters. Everything that Kunzite said seemed to fascinate her, and Kunzite had to admit he didn't mind her incessant chattering. Not if it meant he could spend more time with her.

"Ah, love." Zoisite's voice interrupted his thoughts as the blonde haired general plopped unceremoniously into the chair next to him. Kunzite scowled at him as Zoisite plucked Kunzite's book from the silver haired general's lap.

"What, are you in love?" Kunzite asked. Zoisite scoffed and tossed the book back to Kunzite.  
>"Please, I was talking about you." He replied, flipping his ponytail over his shoulder.<p>

"Me?" Kunzite laughed as he rose to put the book back onto the shelf, "Don't be silly Zoisite, I have my hands full with all of you as it is. I have no time for love."

"Perhaps, but love sure has time for you." Zoisite replied cheerfully, "Besides, you should see the look on your face when Princess Venus comes looking for you. I saw your face light up last time."

"My face does NOT light up!" Kunzite grumbled as he shoved the book into its slot.

"Sure, go ahead and deny it." Zoisite cooed, "But I'll see the truth when she stops by later." Kunzite froze and turned around to face Zoisite slowly.

"Princess Serenity is here?" He asked slowly.

"Exactly." Zoisite replied, "And you can bet that Princess Venus will be here before long."

Kunzite was out the door before Zoisite even finished speaking.

_Venus, Silver Millennium_

"Your Highness." Kunzite's deep voice sped up Venus's heartbeat as she waited on one of the outer lying paths in the garden. She turned as he gave her a deep bow before offering her the smallest of smiles.

"Lord Kunzite." She dipped him a little curtsey, aware of the eyes of the Terran servants watching them.

"Please come this way." He motioned her down a shaded path lined with trees, and Venus followed along gladly.

"They keep a close eye on any interactions, don't they?" Venus commented as she followed Kunzite.

"It can't be helped, we're breaking enough rules as it is." Kunzite replied.

"Where are we going?" Venus asked curiously as the path widened, "You haven't brought me along this path before." The two lead guardians often took new routes to their masters to talk longer, and every new path was a surprise for Venus. Last time he had taken her to a pond, and before that they had ended up in a flower filled nursery.

"You'll see." He simple replied as he led her on. Venus silently studied the tall general as she followed him, admiring the subtle curves of hidden powerful muscles under his cape, the steady way he walked, the confident lift of his head. He was such a fascinating creature; he obviously wasn't used to speaking with women, and while it was awkward at first, Kunzite truly came alive when they talked about the Middle East where he ruled over. She hated to admit it, but she often found herself wondering how it felt like to touch him and to be held in the protective embrace of his arms. Surely it wouldn't feel bad, in any case. Venus blushed softly at the thought and batted the idea away.

"Here we are." Kunzite's voice broke into her thoughts, and Venus looked up to see that they had arrived at the stables.

"Why are we…?" Venus gasped softly as Kunzite led out a snowy white stallion, fully tacked and ready for riding.

"He's beautiful…" She murmured softly as she gently stroked the horse's nose, "But why did you bring me here?"

"I figured you might want to try riding to our masters instead of walking all the time." Kunzite replied as he patted the horse, "This horse is Lumi, I raised him since he was a foal." He swung smoothly onto the horse and held out a gloved hand to Venus.

"Like to give it a try?" Venus looked up uncertainly at him, realizing that the height was even more daunting when Kunzite looked down at her.

"You don't need to be afraid of falling, I'm here to keep you still." Kunzite assured her gently. Venus's heart sped up at this, and she hesitatingly took his hand. A soft squeal slipped past her lips as he pulled her up behind her in one fluid motion, and she covered her mouth in embarrassment. Kunzite chuckled softly and flicked the reins lightly.

"Hang on tight!" Lumi set off at a fast canter, and Venus hesitatingly clutched at Kunzite's shoulders. He looked over his shoulder at her and shook his head.

"You're going to fall that way." He chided. Venus gasped as he took her hand and pressed it to his waist, securing her grip on him. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his waist, and while Kunzite stiffened at first, she felt his muscles relax after a few moments.

"You can get closer if you want." The voice was hesitant, as if Kunzite was unsure of what he wanted, but Venus understood it all the same. She cautiously laid her head against his back, and felt a soft sigh leave his body. Kunzite's back was warm, and when Venus closed her eyes she could feel the strong steady thump of his heartbeat. She sighed in content and let Kunzite carry her on.

_Kunzite, Silver Millenium_

He could have ridden with her until the ends of the earth. Venus's grip on him was firm, her head resting lightly on his back as her warm body pressed against his. The wind blowing around them drew the light floral scent of her hair towards him, relaxing Kunzite's fluttering stomach. All too soon they arrived at the lake he had been looking for, and Venus slid off neatly into Kunzite's waiting arms.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked as she looked around, "I don't see our masters anywhere." Kunzite swallowed hard as he looked over towards her. Zoisite's words had sparked something in him, and today he was going to have to make sure of something before the day ended.

_Simple. Because this is where the sun shines brightest. _This was where he would see his goddess of love and beauty best. Sure enough, as she turned towards him the sun lit her up from behind, setting a golden halo around her as if her hair had been lit aflame. Every muscle in Kunzite's body tensed as he felt a wave of raw desire take over his body, his hands clenching at his sides as he fought the urge to move. Everything about her drew his attention, from the way her blue eyes sparkled in the sun to the innate instinct with which she protected Princess Serenity. Just when he thought that the very sinews in his body would snap from holding himself back, he strode forward and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

_Venus, Silver Millennium_

It was everything Venus had ever hoped for and more. Shock first immobilized her body when Kunzite suddenly kissed her, but as her pounding heart rang in her ears she felt a sense of comfort in being with Kunzite this way that she had never felt before with her other 'first loves'. His touch was fierce and gentle at the same time, and she felt from him the same burning desire to be with the other as she felt. His large hand gently cupped her cheek, the other pressed against her waist. Somehow Venus understood, she knew that this was a man that she would love for eternity. His forehead pressed against hers as he pulled away, leaving both of them breathless.

"You're not going to slap me?" He asked quietly.

"Never." She replied, and this time it was she who pulled him in for another kiss.

Author's note: Hi everyone, here's a happy new year's present to you all! There will still be a few more chapters of Silver Millennium time left, so bear with me! As usual, if you like my story be sure to leave me a review!


	4. Chapter 4

_Venus, Silver Millennium_

Three months later found Venus twirling in circles in front of the mirror as her maids tried to tie a sparkling ribbon into her hair before the ball.

"Please mistress, you must stay still for a moment." One of them urged as the ribbon slipped through her fingers again. Venus giggled in delight as she thought about the man whom she was sure to dance with that night.

"I can't help it, I'm so excited!" She clapped her hands in delight as she twirled again.

"Please, you're acting like a child." Mars's voice interrupted her giddy dance, and the golden haired sailor turned to see the fire sailor standing in the doorway to the room, her rich red dress contrasting with her long raven hair. Venus shook a slender finger at her friend as she marched over and placed her hands on her comrade's shoulder.

"Please, wipe that frown off your face Mars. This is a ball!" She chided. Mars shrugged Venus's hands off and huffed softly.

"I hear His Highness Prince Endymion will be here tonight. You know the danger in even having him in our palace, Venus." She replied. Venus shook her head and linked her arm through Mars's as she swept her friend out the room and towards the chattering sounds from the ballroom.

"Mars, balls are the perfect opportunity to find the perfect man! There is no better chance to find true love." Her eyes sparkled in delight as she imagined how Kunzite would sweep her away throughout the night, and they would dance until her feet grew tired. Then Kunzite would pull her away to the quieter corners of the ballroom, and there they would kiss under the moonlight…

"Earth to Venus!" Mars waved her hand in front of Venus's face, pulling the lead sailor from her daydreams. She blinked and smiled dreamily at her friend.

"Did you say something Mars?" Venus asked. Mars pointed to the crowd in front of her.

"I was saying, we've arrived, so stop looking like a lovesick teenager and go find your prince charming before you walk into something." She replied, "And don't forget to keep an eye on Princess Serenity." Venus waved Mars off as she began searching for Kunzite.

"Don't worry Mars, I know that better than you do." As soon as Mars disappeared from view, strong arms wrapped around her waist, eliciting a soft shriek from Venus as she was pulled to a stop.

"Surprise." A low voice reverberated from behind her, and Venus giggled as she turned around to give Kunzite a welcome kiss.

"You found me quickly." She commented, putting her arms around his neck. Kunzite swept her into a light waltz, making it easier for them to talk while prying eyes were watching them.

"There's only one woman I'm ever going to need to see." He replied with a small smile, "Anyone else simply doesn't register to me." Venus grinned and smacked him lightly on the chest.

"I didn't know you had such a sweet tongue." She quipped lightly.

"Oh, there are many things you don't know about me Venus." Kunzite replied as he twirled her in a small circle before pulling her back again, "I'll reveal my secrets to you little by little."

"Like…how you became Prince Endymion's guardian?" Venus asked curiously, "I've always wanted to know that." Kunzite chuckled softly.

"If that's what you'd like to know." For the rest of the night, Venus alternated time between her fellow guardians and Kunzite to avoid suspicion, always one eye on Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. The two lovebirds were as stuck together as always, the tall prince keeping the moon princess entranced. Venus made little faces at Kunzite from across the room, eliciting amused smiles from the silver haired general.

"You look happy." Mercury commented as she leaned against the wall with Venus, watching as Prince Endymion said something that made Princess Serenity blush.

"It is that obvious?" Venus asked, glancing sideways at the blue haired sailor.

"Perhaps Mars and Jupiter can't tell, but I certainly can." Mercury replied, "It's General Kunzite, isn't it? Your one millionth and one first love." Venus sighed softly as she met Kunzite's eyes again from where he stood against the long transparent windows.

"Yes. And he's everything I've ever hoped for."

_Kunzite, Silver Millennium_

The warmth of Venus's hands still lingered on Kunzite's palms as he crossed his arms over his chest, keeping a careful watch on his prince. It was all he could do not to forget his duty and sweep Venus away to the far corners of the room where no one could see them, and kiss her all night long. And from the looks of it, another of his fellow generals was feeling the same thing. Kunzite's eyes watched Jadeite carefully as the blonde general danced with the fiery Martian princess, having finally plucked up the courage to ask the girl to dance after some pushing by the other generals. Yes, his fellow comrade was well on his way to love, and while it made Kunzite uneasy he was in no position to argue against it.

"You are in love." A feminine voice cooed softly in his ear, making Kunzite jump.

"Lady Beryl." He gave the woman next to him a slight bow as he looked over to his side. The woman served in the Terran court as well, but something about her always set Kunzite on edge.

"Love with those of the moon is dangerous." She warned softly, "Who knows what she's keeping from you?" A chill ran up Kunzite's spine as Beryl put her hand on his shoulder.

"She's the leader of the sailor guardians, General Kunzite." Her voice seeped like poison against his ear, "She can know everything and keep it all from you."

"Everything about what?" Kunzite couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, you know…attacks on the Golden kingdom? Plans to swallow the Terran kingdom for their own?" Beryl suggested slyly, leaning close to Kunzite's ear. Kunzite froze, and would have slapped Beryl had they not been within the vicinity of hundreds of guests. His voice was razor sharp as he snapped a reply through his teeth.

"I would suggest you choose your words carefully, Lady Beryl. Suggesting, even thinking of such things is high treason. The Moon and Earth have been in perfect harmony for years, and I would be a fool to think otherwise." Beryl tsked softly.

"Ah, but that's where love has blinded you General. Go on and ask your little princess, see how she replies. Then you'll see what I'm talking about." Kunzite swallowed hard and pushed away from his post without replying, but even as he disappeared into the crowd he could feel Beryl's cold gaze always watching him.

_Venus, Silver Millennium_

The end of the night found Venus lying comfortably in Kunzite's arms as they sat in a hidden alcove in the corner of the ballroom, her head resting against his chest as she reached behind her to play with strands of silver hair.

"How is it always so nice and soft?" She pouted slightly, "You must teach me how you do it." Kunzite chuckled softly.

"Venus, I am your lover, not your hair stylist." He replied.

"You can be both!" Venus insisted as she turned around to face him, "And I request you tell me or else I'll punish you in the name of Venus." Kunzite looked slightly amused as he smirked lightly, making Venus's heart race a mile a minute.

"Let's hear the punishment first." Venus thought for a moment before pressing a light kiss to Kunzite's lips.

"How about…you have to give me ten of those." Kunzite chuckled and his arm suddenly snaked around her waist, yanking Venus closer to him.

"I think I like that idea better." Venus squealed and smacked him lightly.

"No, I don't want to!" Kunzite silenced her protests with a deep kiss, and Venus sighed softly in defeat.

"I can't win against you, can I?" She asked, her fingers gently touching his face. Kunzite laughed softly.

"No I don't think you can."

"Tell me Kunzite, what do you like about me?" Venus asked, biting her lip playfully as she flipped her hair, "Besides my gorgeous looks of course." Kunzite laughed and crossed his arms.

"Somebody is getting full of herself." He commented. Venus pouted and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on, tell me!" Kunzite chuckled and stroked her cheek gently, his thumb stroking her lip.

"I admire your passion in your duty, your determination to protect your master, and your devotion to me at the same time. Don't forget, the first time I saw you, you were covered in leaves from head to toe." Venus blushed at the memory and smacked him lightly.

"Don't talk about that, it was embarrassing!" The day she had met the most alluring man in the universe had been the day she looked her worst! Kunzite chuckled and kissed her gently.

"Your turn Venus. What do you like about me?" Venus thought slowly for a moment.

"The same exact things you like about me." She replied at last, drawing a soft laugh from Kunzite and another kiss. As Kunzite pulled away, his face suddenly grew serious.

"Venus, let me ask you something. If the Moon Kingdom and the Golden Kingdom were to suddenly fight each other one day, which side would you stand on?" Venus blinked in confusion.

"That's such a silly question darling, that would never even happen!" She declared, her brow furrowing in confusion, "But why are you suddenly asking me that?"

"Just answer the question." Kunzite insisted. Venus gently cupped his cheek, studying her boyfriend's expression carefully. Kunzite's eyes, usually proud and full of confidence, were darkened with worry and confusion that hadn't been there just earlier that night. There seemed to be a permanent frown above his eyes, and his smile seemed forced.

"Is something wrong Kunzite? It's not like you to ask such strange questions, you don't usually doubt the obvious." Kunzite suddenly growled in annoyance and pushed her hand away.

"If you're not going to answer then fine!" Venus jumped back, startled at his sudden outburst. Kunzite seemed to notice that he had spoken too sharply, and sighed, taking her hand in his.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to speak so loudly." He said as he pulled her into a hug, "Forgive me?" Venus nodded silently, resting her head against his chest as she hugged him back. Kunzite's sudden change in attitude had startled her, but he was the leader of the generals after all. Surely an occasional stressed outburst wasn't anything out of the ordinary? Yet, as she lay there in his arms, something seemed to be coming to lie heavily over the overall atmosphere, wrapping itself around Venus and choking the celebratory atmosphere. Venus hugged Kunzite a little tighter, sudden fear constricting her throat. Kunzite was here, in her arms; she could feel the warmth of his body and the steady beating of his heart against her cheek. So why did she suddenly feel so uneasy?


End file.
